


That Damned Hat

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson's thoughts on the hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damned Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 May 2015  
> Word Count: 66  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: Jefferson's thoughts on the hat.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Jefferson fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don't like Jefferson. If you know me at all, you know this already. I also don't really like Sebastian Stan, mostly _because_ of Jefferson. But I gave it a shot to give him a poem…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Time is not my friend.  
Location isn't either.  
The hat is evil.  
No, it's not the hat really,  
It's the magic that's within.

I never should have  
Accepted that damned felt hat.  
It's just caused trouble  
For me and my family:  
Wife died, daughter was taken.

Lost my sanity  
When I was in Wonderland.  
Recreation sucks  
When you don't have the right skills  
To manipulate magic.


End file.
